tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 22
* Tracy Blagdon |composer(s)=Chris Renshaw |narrator(s)= * John Hasler * Joseph May |no_of_episodes=26 |released= 3 September 2018 (UK) 17 September 2018 (US) |previous=Season 21 |next=Season 23 }} The twenty-second season (going under the name Big World! Big Adventures!) of Thomas & Friends started airing on 3 September 2018 in the UK and on 17 September 2018 in the US. Production Season 22 marks the first major "reboot" of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth season. The episodes keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but are now broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, Edward and Henry were removed from the Steam Team to make room for Nia and Rebecca, and the narrator has been replaced with Thomas in a first person perspective, while introducing the episode plots at the beginning. Despite this, Mark Moraghan has said that he will still work on the series. Season 22 is set after Big World! Big Adventures!. The season is split into two halves; one half sees Thomas travelling around the world and visiting China, India and Australia, while the second half takes place back on the Island of Sodor. Episodes Songs *Engine Roll Call (newly updated) *Set Friendship in Motion (different lyrics) *The Journey Never Ends Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Belle * Porter * Marion * Samson * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * The Chinese Diesel * Shankar * Skarloey * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * The Male Chinese Breakdown Crane * Trevor * Kevin * Cranky * Reg * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Headkeeper Jack * Charubala * The Teacher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Blond-haired Boy * Samson's Driver * Stephen * The Grey Tender Engine * Luke * Slip Coaches * Sir Robert Norramby * Oliver * Connor * Caitlin * Timothy * Hugo * Millie * Toad * Max and Monty * The Deputy Minister * Barrow Football Team * Charlie * Scruff * The Dark Red Tank Engine * A Diesel Shunter * Winston * Skiff * Peter Sam * Duncan * Jack * Big Mickey * Merrick * Owen * Jem Cole * Farmer McColl * Captain Joe * The Thin Clergyman * The Tree Specialists * The Bird Watcher * Two Schoolchildren * The Ginger-haired Boy * Sodor United Football Team * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * Albert's Wife * Ferdinand * Donald and Douglas * Ryan * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Bert * Rex * Mike * Bertie * Harold * Alfie * Oliver * The Ffarquhar Policeman * Hiro * Gator * Frieda * Gina * The Brazilian Tank Engine * Beau * The Arizona Diesel * Flynn * Stafford * Etienne * Ace * The American Crane * Diesel 10 * Terence * Butch * Thomas the Baby * Theo * Lexi * Kwaku * The Female Chinese Breakdown Crane * Father Christmas * Lord Callan * Daisy's Fitter Characters Introduced * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * Noor Jehan * Tamika * Dexter * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Lei * Isla * The Indian Actor * The Indian Director * The Tiger Hunters * Madeleine * Madeleine's Parents * Ranger Jill * Doctor Claire * The Indian Breakdown Cranes * The Purple Tank Engine * The Purple Tender Engine * The Chinese Diesel Shunter Cast UK AUS and NZ * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Whiff, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Bradford and the Fat Tiger Hunter * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart and Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill, Philip and the Angry Man * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Spencer, Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin and the Duke of Boxford * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, Madeleine and Madeleine's Mother * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Director * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Kerry Shale as Diesel, Cyril the Fogman and Headkeeper Jack * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Rachael Miller as Rebecca, Isla, the Teacher and some Australian Passengers * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An and Chinese Women * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, Lei, the Male Chinese Breakdown Crane, the Chinese Guard and Chinese Men * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar and the Indian Actor * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden and Madeleine's Father * Ian McCue as the Thin Tiger Hunter * Tariro Mavondo as Ranger Jill * Jass Patel as a Concessions Worker * Jessica Hann as a Child * Charlie Barnard as a Child * Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child * Holly Hazelton as a Child * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child * Damon Denton-Snape as a Child US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky and the Duke of Boxford * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Kevin, Cyril the Fogman and Headkeeper Jack * Rob Rackstraw as James, Bradford and the Fat Tiger Hunter * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart and Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill, Philip and the Angry Man * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Lady Hatt and the Duchess of Boxford * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Madeleine and Madeleine's Mother * David Menkin as Porter * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Director * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Rachael Miller as Rebecca, Isla, The Teacher and some Australian Passengers * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An and Chinese Women * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, Lei, the Male Chinese Breakdown Crane, the Chinese Guard and Chinese Men * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar and the Indian Actor * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden and Madeleine's Father * Ian McCue as the Thin Tiger Hunter * Tariro Mavondo as Ranger Jill * Jass Patel as a Concessions Worker * Jessica Hann as a Child * Charlie Barnard as a Child * Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child * Holly Hazelton as a Child * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child * Damon Denton-Snape as a Child Trivia * This season marks the first of several things: ** The first season to use the new intro, credits and Set Friendship in Motion as an intro song. ** The first season to feature the newly updated Engine Roll Call. ** The first season to feature Thomas as the narrator. Because of this: *** This is the first season since the sixteenth to have a different narrator in both the UK and US dubs. *** This is the first production since Thomas and the Magic Railroad to have a first-person narrative. ** The first season to feature the new Steam Team - Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Nia and Rebecca. ** The first season not to have Edward, Henry and Toby as part of the main cast. However despite this, Edward speaks in every episode he appears in this season (not counting a stock footage cameo in Kangaroo Christmas) and Toby is still retained in the new version of the Engine Roll Call. **The first season since the eleventh season to have Rosie speak in more than one episode. ** The first season in which Dart appears, but without Den. ** The first season in which Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson voice Bill and Ben since Jonathan Broadbent's departure from the series. ** The first season since the twelfth to have seven minute long episode story segments. ** Flying Scotsman's first appearance in an episode since the third and first speaking role in an episode. ** Ashima, Rajiv, Shane, Yong Bao, Merlin, Nia, The Chinese Diesel, Shankar and Charubala's first appearances in an episode. ** Rajiv, Shane, Shankar and Charubala's first speaking roles in the franchise. ** Cyril the Fogman's first appearance in full CGI. ** The first time the Aquarium Trucks appear in the CGI Series. ** The first series to feature Learn with Thomas segments at the end of every episode. ** The first season to have episodes written by Michael White and Tim Bain. It is also the first season to have episodes written by Becky Overton since the nineteenth season. ** The first season not to receive any DVD releases in the United States. * This is the only season for five things: ** The only season to date in which Stephen, Ryan, Duncan, Millie, Bert, Rex and Sir Robert Norramby appear, but do not speak since their introductions. ** The only season to date in which Glynn, Mavis, Norman and Stafford do not appear since their debuts. However, Stafford still appears in the newly updated Engine Roll Call. ** The only season to date in which Terence, Bulgy and Farmer Finney do not appear since their returns in the twenty-first season respectively. However, Terence's caterpillar treads do appear in Dexter's fantasy scene in School of Duck. ** The only season to date since they joined the voice cast in King of the Railway not to have Mike Grady and Miranda Raison as part of the cast. It is also the only season to date since they joined the voice cast in the eighteenth season not to have Joe Mills and Tom Stourton as part of the cast. ** The first and only season to date not to have episodes written by Helen Farrall. * This is the final season of a couple of things: ** The last season to have Lee Pressman on the writing team. ** The last season to have Micaela Winter as producer. * Although they did not appear in the main episodes and only appeared in the end segments, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Connor, Caitlin, Timothy, Ryan, Iron 'Arry, Iron Bert, Den, Hugo, Flynn, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Millie, Bert, Rex, Mike, Toad, Bertie, Harold, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Max and Monty all appear in stock footage of several episodes: ** Hugo makes a stock footage appearance in Forever and Ever. ** Oliver, Toad, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator and the Ffarquhar Policeman make stock footage appearances in Trusty Trunky. ** Ryan makes two stock footage cameo in Trusty Trunky and Kangaroo Christmas. ** Rheneas and Sir Handel make stock footage cameos in Tiger Trouble. ** Bertie makes a stock footage cameo in Seeing is Believing. ** Millie makes three stock footage appearances in The Water Wheel, Thomas and the Dragon and Rosie is Red. ** Caitlin makes a stock footage appearance in Cyclone Thomas. ** Connor, Bert, Rex, Mike and Harold make stock footage appearances in Kangaroo Christmas ** Timothy makes a stock footage appearance in The Case of the Puzzling Parts. ** Den makes two stock footage cameo in Hunt the Truck and Counting on Nia. ** Max and Monty make stock footage appearances in Hunt the Truck. ** Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert make stock footage cameos in Banjo and the Bushfire. ** Donald and Douglas make stock footage cameos in Counting on Nia. * Tina Desai and Hugh Bonneville return to the voice cast. * Nikhil Parmar, Siu-see Hung, Windson Liong, Sheena Bhattessa, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Rose Robinson, Genevieve McCarthy, Tim Bain, Tariro Mavondo, Shane Jacobson, Jass Patel, Jessica Hann, Charlie Barnard, Mia Hope Gaywood, Holly Hazelton, Innis Robertson-Pinnell and Damon Denton-Snape join the voice cast. * This season introduced a new sequence used at least once in almost every episode, featuring an engine backing up to the selected rolling stock, and a closeup of their couplings being hooked followed by a closeup of their whistle being blown (horns for diesels and a bell if they have one) before the start of the main plot. * The mist surrounding the frame in the fantasy sequences is very similar to classic cartoon thought bubbles. Depending on who is having the fantasy, it is white for steam engines (and rolling stock) and black for diesels. * Emily is the only current Steam Team member to not get a starring role this season. * Apart from Thomas reading the titles aloud and talking directly to the audience before and after the stories, Forever and Ever, What Rebecca Does and Apology Impossible are the only episodes this season to not feature narration. * China is the most featured foreign country this season, appearing in five episodes, while Australia and India got four episodes each. * Yong Bao and Rajiv are the only returning characters from The Great Race to appear in every episode of the season set in their respective country. Ashima and Shane were only featured in three out of the four episodes for their respective countries. References de:Staffel 22 es:Temporada 22 hu:22. évad pl:Seria 22 ru:Сезон 22 zh:第22季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Future Releases Category:Seasons